


deviant

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: deviant
(adj.) deviating, divergent, different, abnormal, strange, uncommon, unusual, odd, peculiar, curious, aberrant, eccentric, idiosyncratic, deviate, queer, quirky, weird, bizarre, offbeat, singular





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own tøp

**deviant**

(adj.) _deviating, divergent, different, abnormal, strange, uncommon, unusual, odd, peculiar, curious, aberrant, eccentric, idiosyncratic, deviate, queer, quirky, weird, bizarre, offbeat, singular_

 

Ukulele.

Tyler membawa gitar mungil yang sering menjadi alat musik representatif Hawaii itu ke kelas musik. Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Seratus persen tidak mengerti.

Tyler tidak seculun penampilannya (aku tidak berpikir dia culun, lebih ke eksentrik sih, tapi ini ‘kan pandangan orang terhadap Tyler secara umum). Jika saja mereka mau repot-repot mencari tahu, bocah itu sangat bertalenta. Tyler bisa main piano. Dia bisa main gitar. Dia bisa main bass. Bahkan meskipun tertatih, harus kuakui dia punya potensi main drum—yang kurasa sengaja dipendamnya agar aku tidak senewen.

Dan saat akhirnya tiba waktu bagi dunia ini untuk tahu bahwa Tyler adalah seorang jenius musik, ia justru membawa ukulele.

Demi Tuhan.

Aku tidak mengerti.

**—spookyjim to theblurryface**


End file.
